Bad Destiny
by diamondlight96
Summary: Apa yang terjadi? Ketika takdir mengharuskan Sakura menikah dengan Naruto, sedangkan di masa lalu, janji tersebut akan dilakukan bersama Kakashi-Guru yang sangat dicintai Sakura? ::Kakasaku, Narusaku:: slight : Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**LIGHT IS BACK WITH ANOTHER GAJE FIC!**

**Oke... Ini cerita gaje... Dan orang yang mengerti cerita ini pasti lebih hebat dariku.**

**Dan untuk orang gila atau edan dan semacamnya... Jangan baca cerita ini... Entar kalian gak akan bisa menanggapi cerita ini. (warning)**

**Yang ada, kalian tambah gila saking mumetnya tuh otak karena stress sebelumnya! (warning)**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T**

**SASUHINA, SASUSAKU, KAKASAKU, NARUSAKU**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**

* * *

**

Kau percaya dengan takdir? Hahaha... hal itu pasti didapatkan oleh semua orang. Semuanya pasti memiliki takdir yang dimaksud. Termasuk aku. Aku adalah manusia yang percaya takdir dan memiliki takdir dan hidup berdasarkan takdir. Banyak yang mengatakan "Jangan percaya dengan takdir!" atau "Persetan dengan takdir!". Aku yakin itu semua karena mereka tidak mengerti arti takdir sesungguhnya. Aku heran pada mereka yang mengatakan itu. Seakan mereka tahu segalanya.

Memang, dahulu juga aku seperti mereka yang tak percaya takdir. Tapi, apa aku bisa mengubah suatu takdir yang telah digariskan untukku? Kurasa tidak.

Kau tahu? Saat ini, aku hidup tak sesuai keinginanku. Tapi, percaya atau tidak... aku bahagia. Aku seakan menemukan hal baru dalam hidupku.

Yaah... saat ini. Takdir memang telah mempermainkan aku. Percaya? Atau tidak? Tapi, itulah kenyataan. Saat ini, aku akan segera bersanding dengan seorang pria... yang sangat aku sayangi, kasihi dan cintai.

Percaya atau tidak... aku sama sekali tak berharap dengannya lah aku bersanding. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Aku percaya ini bukanlah suatu yang salah. Karena, takdir yang digoreskan untukku, aku yakin telah melalui izin Tuhanku. Itu artinya, Tuhan percaya aku dapat melewati takdir tersebut. Dan aku percaya dengan apapun yang Tuhan berikan adalah yang terbaik untukku. Dan aku percaya, pria yang tengah menungguku untuk menikahiku dan berikrar di sampingku ini, adalah pria yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku tak percaya, pada akhirnya, dialah yang bersanding denganku. Untuk menjadi pemimpin dalam sebuah keluarga yang akan kami ciptakan.

Hah... mengingat masa laluku dengannya dan dengan semua teman kami. Aneh rasanya. Tapi, aku bersyukur. Karena, akhirnya aku bersama pria ini. Pria yang mencintaiku walau aku tak sepenuhnya mencintainya.

Upacara sakral pernikahan telah kami jalani. Kami berdua pun mendapat sambutan hangat dari para tamu yang kami undang. Mereka terdiri dari teman-teman kami, keluarga besar kami, dan pihak yang bersangkutan dengan keluarga besar kami. Sungguh pernikahan yang membahagiakan. Semuanya tertawa dan bersuka ria. Lelah tak kami rasa. Hanya kebahagiaan yang menerpa.

Lalu, pesta kami yang benar-benar hanya sekali seumur hidup itu kini telah selesai. Aku dan suamiku, pergi menuju hotel tempat kami menginap. Dalam kendaraan, kami bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Tak lupa, senyumannya yang menggemaskan selalu dia perlihatkan padaku. Yah... dia kini adalah milikku. Suamiku.

Kami pun sampai di depan hotel. Para pelayan menyambut kami dengan hangat. Aku tersenyum pada mereka. Begitu pula mereka. Aku dan suamiku langsung menuju kamar hotel. Semuanya telah disiapkan oleh keluarga besar kami berdua. Menyenangkan memang.

Saat ini, aku sedang menikmati indahnya malam di kota Metropolitan ini. Di Konoha. Kota yang tak pernah tidur. Cahaya yang gemerlapan membuatku serasa berada di langit. Karena, aku melihat bintang di bawahku. Hahaha... aneh memang khayalanku ini.

"Sakura... ada apa?" tanya suamiku padaku. Aku yang terkejut pun segera membalikan badan. Suamiku dan aku kini berada di beranda kamar kami. Dia memakai piyama tidurnya. Sedangkan aku masih memakai gaun pengantinku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto... aku hanya sedang menikmati langit malam... dan keadaan malam..." jawabku dengan senyuman yang suamiku-Naruto sukai. Naruto pun nyengir.

"Sayang... maaf ya, keluarga kita memilih hotel ini sih... jadinya, kamu tak bisa menikmati udara malam ini..." ujarnya seraya memeluku dari depan. Dia merangkul pinggangku. Yah, memang sih, beranda ini semuanya tertutup. Seperti kotak. Sangat canggih sebenarnya untuk zaman ninja begini. Tapi, percayalah pada takdir. Ini mungkin takdir Konoha. Memiliki keterampilan dan pengetahuan yang mengagumkan.

"Tak apa, Naruto..." ucapku membalas ucapannya. Yah... semuanya begitu spesial bersamamu, Naruto. Begitu juga aku dan kehidupan kita. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Naruto. Hangat. Hanya dengan Naruto, aku bisa melupakan semua kenangan buruk. Walau tidak semuanya buruk sih. Hanya... kenangan yang ingin aku lupakan... mungkin?

**LONG FLASHBACK : ON**

"Anak-anak... semuanya harap tenang ya! Tadi kepala sekolah bilang bangku kalian saat ini bukan sebangku tiga orang... tapi, sebangku dua orang!" seru seorang guru yang punya codet panjang lurus di hidungnya.

"Kyaa! Aku mau bersama dengan Sasuke-kun!" seru beberapa siswi perempuan.

"Cih..." sahut seorang lelaki berambut emo warna biru kehitaman bermata onyx dan mirip pantat ayam. Tangannya dia jadikan sebagai penopang agar dagunya tidak jatuh.

"Hah... merepotkan..." ujar lelaki berambut nanas dan berwajah kusut menyebalkan, Nara Shikamaru.

"Hehehe... Shikamaru... jangan begitu... krauukkks..." sahut seorang lelaki gendut berambut aneh. Pokoknya paling gendut. Sambil memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Yahh.. kita ga bisa sama-sama lagi dong..." ujar seorang perempuan berambut kuning bermata biru, Yamanaka Ino.

"Iya... i, itu..." tambah seorang perempuan bermata putih tak berpupil yang disangka lavender dan berambut indigo.

"Huah... mau bagaimana lagi..." ucap seorang perempuan berambut cepol dua. Ketiganya menghela nafas lelah.

"Yang penting aku tak usah bersama dengan si pantat ayam..." ucap seorang siswi berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya. Membuat semua siswi yang lain selain Hinata, Ino dan Tenten mendelik kejam pada Sakura. Sakura acuh saja menanggapinya.

"Aku tak pernah bilang aku suka sebangku denganmu kan, jidat lebar?" ujar Sasuke si pantat ayam. Perkataannya sukses membuat Sakura mendelik dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa? Coba kau katakan lagi apa yang tadi kau bilang?" seru Sakura marah tertahan.

"Dasar tuli" ucap Sasuke dingin. Ingin sekali rasanya saat ini, Sakura langsung saja memberi tendangan pisau pada si pantat ayam. Atau mungkin bogem mentah yang telak mengenai kepala dan wajahnya. Namun, beruntung, saat itu, Tenten dan Hinata sigap menenangkan Sakura.

"Hei kalian... sudahlah... Sekarang ambil kertas yang ada dalam kotak disini... Lalu, katakan padaku. Aku akan menempati kalian pada nomor yang sesuai dengan peta tempat duduk.." ujar Iruka-sensei. Akhirnya pemilihan bangku pun dimulai. Dan hal itu berlangsung memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Huh! Dasar sial... MENJENGKELKAN!" seru seorang gadis sambil mencak-mencak gak karuan. Beberapa orang di dekatnya yang didedikasikan sebagai sahabatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sakura... Tenanglah!" seru Tenten yang mulai bosan dengan tingkah sahabatnya.

"Tch! Mana bisa aku tenang! Aku harus sebangku sama orang menyebalkan termenyebalkan sedunia!" seru Sakura tak kalah berisik dengan suasana kantin SMA Konoha Academy.

"Halaahh.. paling juga kamu bakalan nelen sendiri kata-kata kamu... kayak biasanya..." ucap Ino yang sudah malas melihat Sakura bertingkah. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Hinata terkikik dibuatnya.

"Kita kan sudah lama musuhan tuh sama gengnya si pantat ayam! Emang aku suka gitu sebangku sama pantat ayam?" sahut Sakura.

"Maksudmu... Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk. Keempatnya menghela nafas atas kejadian naas kali ini.

Sebenarnya, geng Sakura yang terdiri dari Sakura, Ino , Tenten dan Hinata ini dulu berteman baik dengan geng Sasuke. Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru dan Kiba pun tak semenyebalkan sekarang.

Pertengkaran mereka dimulai sejak ada rapat bulanan tentang rencana satu bulan ke depan untuk kelasnya. Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu murid wanita mengata-ngatai murid laki-laki. Tentu saja, geng Sakura membela wanita dan geng Sasuke membela laki-laki. Dan semenjak itu, kedua geng ini sering adu mulut.

Hebatnya, kedua geng ini sama sekali tidak ditentang pihak sekolah yang mempunyai peraturan khusus dilarang membuat geng. Tentu saja, karena kedua geng ini mempunyai prestasi yang tak kalah dalam berbagai bidang. Keadaan kedua geng ini malah menguntungkan sekolah. Tak ada pihak rugi di pihak manapun. Istilahnya simbiosis mutualisme untuk hewan.

Sakura adalah ketua dari Taekwondo yang selalu menjuarai setiap kejuaraan Taekwondo dan selalu membawa pulang piala juara umum bergilir. Hinata berasal dari klub SAINS yang bisa mendidik adik kelasnya dan mereka semua selalu memenangkan lomba Sains atas bimbingan Hinata. Tenten tak pernah absen dari kemenangan lomba memanah. Ino adalah ketua tim Cheerleaders yang mampu menyaingi semua SMA terkuat yang pernah ada.

Dalam kelompo Sasuke, prestasi pun tak teralakan. Sasuke yang ketua tim basket. Kiba ketua tim sepak bola. Shino ketua karate yang dikenal sebagai pangeran tendangan. Shikamaru pemenang pertandingan catur yang saat ini belum ada yang mampu mengalahkannya.

Sejujurnya, ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh semua orang siapapun itu. Ini adalah kisah asmara.

"Sasuke-kun... kamu sudah makan siang? Ini, aku buatkan bekal..." ujar seorang gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender. Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu _blushing_ dengan sendirinya.

Mereka kini sedang berduaan di atap sekolah. Keduanya menyandarkan punggung mereka di tembok atap itu. Sasuke membantu Hinata membuka bekalnya.

"Kali ini, kamu bawa apa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Emm, aku bawa sushi... entah enak atau tidak, tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku membuatnya..." jawab hinata malu-malu. "ini, silahkan..." ucap Hinata sambil menyerahkan kotak tempat makanannya yang berisi shushi pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong kotak itu pelan.

"Tidak... Aku ingin kamu yang menyuapiku... Kalau seperti ini, kau malah terlihat seperti pembantuku dibanding kekasihku..." ujar Sasuke. Hinata menghela nafas, lalu dia mengambil sumpit hendak menyuapi Sasuke.

"Tidak-tidak... Aku tak mau... Aku tak mau memakai sumpit ini. Kalau seperti ini, kau terlihat seperti _babysitter _ku daripada kekasihku... pakai tanganmu..." ujar Sasuke seraya berkata manja. Hinata menghela nafas lagi. Lalu, dia mengambil sushi dan menyuapkannya dengan tangannya. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jari pun mengapit sushi di kotak tersebut. Lalu, dengan lembut, Hinata menyuapkannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum riang dan menerima makanan yang disuapkan oleh Hinata dengan suka hati.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata yang hendak kembali mengambil sushi yang lain lagi. Jarinya dia pegang lembut membuat Hinata semakin panas. Tak sampai disitu, Sasuke mengulum jari telunjuk dan tengah Hinata dengan sangat eksotis. Membuat Hinata mengerang tertahan.

"hahahaha..." tawa Sasuke membuncah melihat ekspresi Hinata. Hinata yang sadar sedang dikerjain oleh Sasuke pun merasa malu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"He, hei... Hinata... lihatlah aku... maaf ya... hei!" ucap Sasuke seraya membelai lembut rambut panjang Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun... kamu jahil sekali ya!" seru Hinata. Matanya tak berani menatap Sasuke. Sasuke semakin nyengir saja. Lalu, memeluk Hinata dari samping membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Sasuke menelusupkan kepalanya ke pundak Hinata. Tepat di belakang lehernya, dia menyesap aroma tubuh Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap Hinata. Wajahnya sangat memerah. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Hn... jangan dilepaskan" sahut Sasuke seraya memeluk Hinata lebih erat. Hinata pun diam dan lebih memilih menikmati. Tangannya meraih tangan kekar Sasuke yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Hinata-chan... kamu darimana saja?" tanya Ino yang sudah berada di kelas bersama Sakura dan Tenten.

"Maaf... tadi aku ada keperluan penting..." jawab Hinata seraya menundukan kepalanya sedikit.

"Hinata... tak perlu sungkan pada kami... Ya tidak apa-apa kalau kamu ada urusan..." ujar Sakura. Hinata tersenyum menanggapi. Lalu, mereka kembali bercengkrama sampai bel menunjukan waktu mereka bebas beristirahat telah selesai. Semuanya kembali ke tempat semula.. Sasuke bersama Sakura. Hinata bersama Kiba. Tenten bersama Shino. Ino bersama Shikamaru.

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seorang wanita cantik masuk. Kurenai namanya. Guru bahasa yang lembut tapi tegas.

Siswa kelas X.5, kelas Sakura, dkk. Merasa aneh dengan kedatangan guru satu ini. Bukan, buka karena dia guru yang aneh. Melainkan, karena, saat ini bukan mata pelajarannya. So? Apa yang membuatnya datang ke kelas ini?

"Baiklah... Saat ini Asuma-sensei sudah di pindahkan ke sekolah lain. Dan, kalian saat ini akan belajar dengan guru baru... Silahkan, Kakashi..." ucap Kurenai. Pintu terbuka kembali. Menampakan seorang pria dengan postur tubuh atletis dan wajah tampan (Kakashi tak memakai masker). Semua mata tertuju pada Kakashi. Bahkan, seorang Shikamaru yang asyik dengan mimpinya pun menyempatkan menatap guru baru yang dipanggil Kakashi itu. Kakashi menghampiri Kurenai dan mulai berbicara di samping Kurenai.

"Selamat siang... Namaku Hatake Kakashi... Aku akan mengajarkan matematika pada kalian.." ucap Kakashi seraya tersenyum manis.

"Dia adik dari kepala sekolah Hatake Jiraiya..." tambah Kurenai. Lalu, setelah itu, Kurenai undur diri dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Hening. Kakashi pun segera duduk di meja yang disiapkan untuk guru yang mengajar.

"Buka buku matematika kalian halaman 42..." ujar Kakashi. Semuanya menurut. Kakashi mulai mengajarkan matematika. Walaupun gaya belajarnya tidak formal, semuanya mudah dimengerti. Tak ada yang rumit.

"Sakura... Itu namamu gadis pink?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang kini tengah mengobrol dengan Tenten yang berada di belakangnya. Tatapan matanya horror membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"ya.." jawab Sakura seraya membalikan badannya dan tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Adakah yang aneh dari caraku mengajar?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada berat dan dingin. Sasuke yang ada di dekat mereka hanya diam acuh tak acuh. Sakura menggeleng.

"Hmm... Kau ikut beasiswa ya... "ucap Kakashi. Nadanya merendahkan.

"Lalu, adakah yang salah dengan itu? 'sensei'?" tanya Sakura dengan penekanan.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan... tolong jangan 'menungging' di depanku seperti itu... cukup?" jawab Kakashi. Sakura pun merenggut kesal. "Kembali pada tempatmu nona Haruno..." lanjut Kakashi. Sakura berdecak kesal. Dia benar-benar benci mengatakan ini, tapi, dia membenci laki-laki tampang begitu. Walau keren tapi menyebalkan... tch!

"Ehm, kau mau mencoba kabur, Nona?" tanya Kakashi saat mendapati Sakura tengah menaiki tangga untuk keluar dari dinding pembatas sekolah dengan dunia luar. "kau tidak tahu, siapa aku dulu? Aku adalah... Ketua geng motor Yukihara, nona..." ucap Kakashi. Nadanya tajam. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Tapi, dia tetap acuh dengan Kakashi dengan tetap saja melanjutkan menaiki tangganya.

"Hei, kau!" seru Kakashi. Dia menghela nafas, lalu, dia langsung menggotong tangga itu beserta Sakura yang oleng. Hampir saja, Sakura terluka parah karena jatuh dari tangga yang saat itu dia baru naiki sekitar 2 meter di atas tanah. Sasuke yang berada disana dengan sigap menangkap Sakura.

"Arrgh... Sensei sialan!" bentak Sakura saat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit sakit walau sudah ditangkap Sasuke. "Kau juga, ngapain peluk aku? Dasar sial!" seru Sakura. Sasuke yang tak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Sakura segera melepaskanSakura dengan kasar.

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG NGEGANTUNG**

**Aku jamin, yang baca fic gaje ini pasti aneh...**

**Err, udah ada warning kan, orang edan dan gila gak boleh baca... nanti sarafnya makin tumpul!**

**jaaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LIGHT IS BACK AGAIN...**

**HWAAA! GILA NIH FIC... **

**HAH... SILAHKAN NIKMATI FIC INI SEBELUM LIGHT KEMBALI SEKOLAH...**

**MAAF KALAU PENDEK DAN GAJE. MAKIN LAMA MAKIN MEMBOSANKAN. SORRY DEH.**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T**

**ROMANCE**

**

* * *

**

"Ehm, kau mau mencoba kabur, Nona?" tanya Kakashi saat mendapati Sakura tengah menaiki tangga untuk keluar dari dinding pembatas sekolah dengan dunia luar. "kau tidak tahu, siapa aku dulu? Aku adalah... Ketua geng motor Yukihara, nona..." ucap Kakashi. Nadanya tajam. Sakura bergidik ngeri. Tapi, dia tetap acuh dengan Kakashi dengan tetap saja melanjutkan menaiki tangganya.

"Hei, kau!" seru Kakashi. Dia menghela nafas, lalu, dia langsung menggotong tangga itu beserta Sakura yang oleng. Hampir saja, Sakura terluka parah karena jatuh dari tangga yang saat itu dia baru naiki sekitar 2 meter di atas tanah. Sasuke yang berada disana dengan sigap menangkap Sakura.

"Arrgh... Sensei sialan!" bentak Sakura saat merasakan tubuhnya sedikit sakit walau sudah ditangkap Sasuke. "Kau juga, ngapain peluk aku? Dasar sial!" seru Sakura. Sasuke yang tak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Sakura segera melepaskan Sakura dengan kasar.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Awwww… sakitt…" ringis Sakura. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya terlalu kasar ke tanah. Tidak berperasaan. Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya sudah… sekarang, lebih baik semuanya kembali ke kelas ya… Kita lanjutkan pelajaran matematika yang tertunda gara-gara Sakura. Err, tapi, aku antar Sakura dulu, ya! Bubar!" ucap Kakashi. Semuanya segera kembali ke kelas termasuk Sasuke yang mengawali langkahnya ke kelas dengan mendelik tajam ke arah Sakura.

Setelah semua kembali ke kelas, tinggallah Kakashi danSakura di tempat yang tadi menjadi TKP.

Kakashi berjongkok di depan Sakura. Sakura menatap Kakashi heran. Kenapa senseinya itu malah berjongkok membelakanginya?

Menyadari Sakura yang bingung, akhirnya Kakashi pun angkat bicara.

"Sakura… Naiklah ke punggungku… Kau masih kesakitan kan? Kita ke klinik sekolah…" ucap Kakashi. Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"Tidak mau!" seru Sakura ketus. Kakashi menghela nafas. _'Keras kepala juga anak ini!'_batinnya kesal.

"Ya sudah… Jangan diulangi! Dan… selamat tinggal…" ucap Kakashi yang beranjak dari jongkoknya dan segera pergi meninggalkan sakura yang mengumpat tak jelas.

"grrr! Sensei itu menyebalkan sekali! Jeeezzz….!" geram Sakura. akhirnya dia berhenti mengumpat dan berjalan tertatih sendirian menuju klinik sekolah. Dia tak sadar ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari lantai 2 sekolah itu.

"Kakashi-sensei?" sahut Ino yang sedari tadi bosan melihat senseinya diam dan melihat ke arah bawah.

"Ah… ooh… baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya… Maaf anak-anak… Tadi aku melihat ada tupai yang sedang kesakitan di pohon sebelah sana… hehehe" ucap kakashi garing. Melihat ucapannya aneh, Kakashi segera melanjutkan pelajaran matematikanya.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Sakura-chan… kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang kini dengan sigap membantu Sakura berjalan bersama Tenten.

"Hah… Ya, begitulah…" ucap Sakura. Lalu, dia melepaskan tumpuannya pada Tenten dan Hinata. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri… Kalian pulanglah duluan… Aku akan menunggu bis disini…" ujar Sakura. Tenten dan Hinata memandang Sakura cemas. Sakura mengerti kecemasan kedua sahabatnya ini. Lalu, dia pun menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya dan mengangguk. Pertanda bahwa dia sudah tak apa-apa. Berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya.

Dengan berat hati, Tenten dan Hinata meninggalkan Sakura dengan sebelumnya menunduk dan pergi.

"Uuh… bodoh… padahal lebih enak kalau tadi diantar sama mereka… cih!" ucap Sakura. Lalu, dia pun berjalan tertatih untuk segera pulang.

Dia duduk di halte bus menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke rumahnya. Sialnya, bus tujuannya tak pernah berhenti karena penuh dan sekarang tak ada lagi bus. Mereka tidak lewat lagi. Padahal, sudah lebih dari satu jam Sakura menunggu. Dengan berat hati, dia segera pergi meninggalkan hati sialan yang sudah membuatnya menunggu lama. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Dia pulang dari sekolah pukul 4 sore. menunggu lebih dari satu jam, sekarang sudah jam 5 sore lebih. Hari sial bagi Sakura.

Dia berjalan ke rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari sekolah. Kalau ditempuh berjalan kaki, bisa 1 jam baru sampai. Sambil melirik ke belakang berharap ada bus yang lewat. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, bus itu tak pernah datang lagi. Dengan kesal, Sakura tetap dan terus melanjutkan perjalanan sambil berdecak kesal melewati pertokoan.

"Hai nona…" ucap seseorang dengan nada mesum pada Sakura. Sakura bergidik ngeri mendapati 3 laki-laki berwajah preman bertatapan mesum yang menahannya.

"Pergi kalian! Aku harus pulang dasar bau!" bentak Sakura sekeras mungkin. Berharap ada yang menolongnya. Tapi, pada kenyataan, semua orang malah seenaknya berlalu lalang.

"Tenang, nona… Kau akan bahagia bersama kami… Ayo ikut kami… kita bersenang-senang!" ucap salah satu dari mereka. Mereka mendekati Sakura dan mencengkram lengan Sakura erat. Shit! Ini benar-benar hari terburuk Sakura. Sudah terluka, berjalan selama satu jam lebih, dihadang preman dan sekarang dia tak bisa menggunakan Taekwondonya. Mau menendang pun, tak bisa… Kakinya luka. Yang dia bisa sekarang hanya berteriak minta tolong dan meronta sekuat mungkin agar tak bisa dibawa mereka.

Usahanya gagal, akhirnya, Sakura menangis menjadi-jadi sambil tetap berteriak.

"Maaf… Bisakah kau lepaskan gadis itu?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti duren berwarna kuning. Di kedua belah pipinya masing-masing ada 3 goresan luka.

"Apa? Kau siapanya hah?" seru salah satu preman itu. Laki-laki duren itu mendengus. Lalu, mengahmpiri mereka. Pandangan Sakura kabur karena air matanya. Membuat dia tak bisa jelas memandang penyelamatnya.

"Aku Naruto… Kalau begitu… Bersiapalah… 'mati'…" ucap Naruto dengan segala penekanan pada kata mati. Bisa terdengar oleh Sakura, preman itu mendengus kesal. Lalu, salah satu dari mereka menyerang Naruto. Dengan sigap, Naruto melawannya. Menangkis, menendang dan memukul. Gesit sekali. Itulah yang kini ada dalam pikiran Sakura.

Akhirnya, ketiga preman tadi ambruk di tangan Naruto. Naruto pun menangkap Sakura yang hamper terperosok ke tanah karena sulit untuk berdiri lagi. Lalu, membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Terimakasih…" ucap Sakura lirih. Naruto tersenyum. Err, menyeringai maksudnya.

"Hmm… Nona… Tak cukup bila kau hanya memberikan terimakasih padaku… Aku menginginkan lebih untuk jasaku ini…" jawab Naruto. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu, tanpa Sakura dapat perkirakan dan sadari. Di tengah keramaian kota pertokoan. Di bawah cahaya lampu pertokoan. Tanpa seizing Sakura, Naruto merebut ciuman pertama Sakura. Naruto mencium Sakura dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menghentikan langkahnya untuk sekedar melihat adegan ciuman yang panas itu.

Lidah Naruto dan Sakura beradu. Saliva menjadi penghias ciuman panas mereka. Desahan dan erangan Sakura yang seenak jidatnya keluar membuat Naruto tambah ganas. Lama mereka berciuman, sampai akhirnya, Naruto berhenti mencium Sakura karena persediaan oksigen yang kurang. Sakura yang baru sadar langsung memerah dan melancarkan tendangannya ke 'itu' nya Naruto dengan sepatu sekolahnya. Membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Lalu, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian yang meringis kesakitan.

"Arggh… Sial! Dasar wanita tak tahu diri!" gumam Naruto yang berjalan tertatih memasuki klub malam. Dia pun memilih bangku dan duduk di atasnya. Memesan alcohol, dan meneguknya.

"Hei, Naruto… kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang bertindik banyak. Naruto mendengus.

"Huh… Tadi ada orang tak tahu diri… Huh… Pein… Adakah yang bagus hari ini?" tanya Naruto. Mendengarnya, Pein menyeringai.

"Hehehe… Kau mau one night stand lagi, Naruto?" tanya Pein. Naruto ikut menyeringai. Pein pun beranjak dari tempat Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan seorang wanita yang cantik dan seksi.

"Ini masih gress, Naruto… sesuai…" ucap Pein. Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu… yah… mereka menuju kamar di klub malam itu.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Hinata-nee… Ada Sasuke-nii tuh!" seru seorang perempuan mirip Hinata versi kecil.

"Iya, Hanabi…" ucap Hinata. "Suruh tunggu di ruang tamu saja… Kakak sedang bersiap!" lanjut Hinata.

Ya. Hari ini, malam ini. Hinata ada janji kencan dengan Sasuke ke taman bermain. Ke tropical Land (kalau di Indonesia namanya Dufan). Mereka ingin merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga bulan.

Setelah selesai, Hinata pamit pada keluarganya dan pergi bersama Sasuke. Mereka menaiki wahana-wahana disana dan membeli es krim. Lalu, setelah selesai, mereka pun duduk di bawah pohon besar disana sambil menikmati kembang api yang meluncur dengan indahnya.

"Sa, Sasuke…" sahut Hinata saat merasakan tangan Sasuke merangkul pinggangnya.

"Hn?" respon Sasuke. Padahal saat itu, Hinata wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Ano… itu… err… Kita ada di tempat umum…" ucap Hinata. Sasuke tak mengindahkan perkataan hinata. Dia malah semakin menjadi dengan menelusupkan wajahnya ke daerah leher Hinata dan mengecupnya di daerah sensitive itu.

"Ahhh…" desah Hinata, geli dengan perlakuan Sasuke. "Jangan disini, Sasuke…" ucap Hinata yang tidak tahan perlakuan Sasuke. hinata menghindar. Dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal. Lalu, dia melepaskan rangkulannya dan menjauh sedikit dari Hinata.

"Kau marah?" tanya Hinata lembut. Berusaha agar dia tak menyinggung Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kembang api dengan tatapan kosong. bibirnya mulai berbicara dingin.

"Hinata… Bila tidak disini, kita tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya lagi dimanapun… Kita bermusuhan di sekolah…" ujar Sasuke tak bernada. hinata menundukan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah.

"Kau bahkan tak segan-segan menghinaku di sekolah… Kau bahkan jijik padaku di sekolah.." ucap Sasuke. Nadanya sekarang sangat mengiris hati Hinata. Hinata pun mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Sa, Sasuke… A, aku juga sa-ngat tidak suka mengejekmu… Hatiku menangis bila aku harus menghinakanmu…" ujar Hinata menunduk memandang tanah yang basah karena air matanya. Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Hinatanya.

"Hn… Lalu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu…" jawab Hinata lirih. Sasuke memeluk lembut Hinatanya dan menyesap aroma dari rambutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja permainan ini? besok katakan pada semuanya, kita pacaran…" ucap Sasuke melembut. Tak biasanya. Namun, semua juga pasti begitu kan bila dengan pasangannya?

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai menikmati malam penuh kembang api tersebut.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Sakura? Kenapa kamu?" tanya Ino heran melihat Sakura yang semenjak tadi pagi cemberut saja.

"Iya Sakura… katakan, ada apa?" tanya Tenten mulai nimbrung. Hinata mengangguk. Sakura menatap sahabatnya, lalu, dia mulai bercerita dengan lesunya.

"Apa? Kurang ajar banget orang itu!" seru Ino. Yang lainnya mulai ikut beradu argument tentang orang yang diceritakan Sakura. Sakura juga ikut nimbrung dan mulai bergelut mempermasalahkan orang itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia lesu kembali di mejanya.

"Sa, sakura… jangan seperti itu… Sebentar lagi pelajaran Kakashi-sensei…" ujar Hinata. Sakura hanya mendengus pelan dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Cih! persetan dengan sensei aneh sialan seperti dia… Aku pergi!" seru Sakura. Yang lainnya tak bisa menyetop Sakura. Karena memang Sakura itu orangnya keras kepala sekali.

Sakura membawa tasnya dan pergi keluar. Berharap tak ada yang menemukannya.

Di halaman sekolah, kali ini di dinding belakang sekolah, dia membawa tangga dan segera menaikinya. Dia sering melakukan itu. Dan baru sekali dia ketahuan. Kemarin, oleh Kakashi-gila itu.

Saat sedang asyiknya menaiki tangga dengan sekarang dia berada di ketinggian 2 meter. Tiba-tiba dia melihat bayangan Kakashi sedang berjalan sambil membawa buku kecil bersampul orange berdampingan dengan Ebisu-sensei. Sakura terkejut dan mulai berpikir. Ingin turun, gak keburu. Mau loncat, pasti sakit. Hah… pasrah yang ada. Akhirnya, Sakura memilih diam di tangga dia berpijak.

Sialnya, Ebisu mengetahui keberadaan Sakura.

"Ahhh! Kakashi! Lihat! Dia itu anak nakal dari kelasmu! X.5! Aku tak mau tahu! Aku akan melapor pada kepala sekolah! Kau yang urus bocah itu!" seru Ebisu menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang malah _sweatdrop _melihat ebisu yang seakan mengatai dirinya monyet. Ebisu segera pergi dari tempatnya. Kini hanya ada Sakura dan Kakashi. Mereka saling bertatapan. Kakashi memasukan bukunya ke kantong celananya. Lalu, kedua matanya bertatapan dengan dua mata Sakura.

"_Apa yang mereka ingin aku lakukan pada gadis aneh ini?"_batin Kakashi. kini, Sakura dan Kakashi terdiam cukup lama.

"_Ya ampun… Apa yang mengganggu otak gadis ini sih?"_batin Kakashi lagi. Lalu, entah datang dan ada dimana, dia mengambil toa dan berbicara dengan sakura.

"Err… Aku bisa melihat celana dalammu dengan jelas dari sini, kau tahu? Sangat 'memalukan'!" seru Kakashi dengan suara keras yang diperkeras dengan toanya. Sakura merenggut kesal.

"Bodoh! Yang memalukan itu kepalamu tahu! Dasar! Kau pervert-sensei!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah.

"_Eh? Pervert?"_batin Kakashi. Seketika wajah penuh kehangatan Kakashi menjadi wajah penuh amarah yang menggelegar. Wajahnya kini seperti setan dengan urat-urat yang berkedut.

"Hey! Kau anak nakal sialan!" seru Kakashi, kini tanpa toanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan celana dalam kekanakan itu? Berpura-pura dan berbicara layaknya wanita dewasa… cih!" ucap Kakashi dosertai wajahnya yang menyeramkan. "Jika kau sedikit pintar… Kenapa kau tak turun dari tangga itu dan mendekatlah pada gurumu ini yang masih bisa tersenyum walau mempunyai murid sepertimu!" dengan wajah horornya. Lalu, dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Turun sekarang! Atau…" ucap Kakashi terputus. Dia segera menggotong tangga dan berbuat seperti kemarin. "Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari dinding!" seru Kakashi.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura berteriak keras.

**BERSAMBUNG**

******_diamondlight96_**  


* * *

**GAJE **

**YAUDAH DEH, GINI AJA, KALAU GAK MAU REVIEW, MENDING JANGAN REVIEW...**

**GAK MAKSA KOK...**

**TAPI, MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW...**

**PS : Maaf deh... Ini fic sebenarnya udah diupdate... Udah dari puluhan jam lalu...**

**Hanya saja ada gangguan mungkin...**

**Terus, Garisnya gak kebaca... gomen...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Light...**

**Maaf deh cerita kali ini tak baik lagi... Bentar lagi LIGHT mau vakum... Mau di MOS nih...**

**ckck...**

**Inilah karya amburadul...**

**

* * *

**

**RATE : T**

**

* * *

**

**C-I-N-T-A**

"Hey! Kau anak nakal sialan!" seru Kakashi, kini tanpa toanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan celana dalam kekanakan itu? Berpura-pura dan berbicara layaknya wanita dewasa… cih!" ucap Kakashi dosertai wajahnya yang menyeramkan. "Jika kau sedikit pintar… Kenapa kau tak turun dari tangga itu dan mendekatlah pada gurumu ini yang masih bisa tersenyum walau mempunyai murid sepertimu!" dengan wajah horornya. Lalu, dia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Turun sekarang! Atau…" ucap Kakashi terputus. Dia segera menggotong tangga dan berbuat seperti kemarin. "Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari dinding!" seru Kakashi.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura berteriak keras.

**_diamondlight96_**

BUGH!

"Uuuhh…"

Suara bedebum keras dan erangan membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon sakura yang besar itu berterbangan.

Suara debuman itu berasal dari suara Kakashi dan Sakura yang terjatuh bersamaan. Kakashi tadinya hanya mau mengangkat tangga dan menjauhkannya dari dinding. Tapi, memang sudah sial… ternyata tangga yang sekarang sangat berat. Ditambah lagi Sakura yang gak mau diam. Membuat Kakashi bingung siapa yang harus dia selamatkan… tangga? atau Sakura?

Akhirnya, Kakashi selesai berpikir dan sekarang dia menyelamatkan Sakura. Dia melepaskan tangga itu. Err, bukan di lepaskan… Tapi, dibanting. Sialnya, Sakura yang tadinya mau melepaskan tangan dari tangga itu dan terjun ke bawah, malah makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangga itu. Kakashi yang menyadarinya membelalakan matanya, lalu, segera mengambil tangga yang hampir jatuh itu. Tangga itu tidak jadi jatuh ke tanah. Sakura yang terkejut tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya dan terjun bebas ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadari itu segera mendorong tangga menjauh dari tubuhnya. Sialnya lagi, tangga itu mengenai kaca yang diduga ruangan kepala sekolah. Tapi, Kakashi sukses menangkap Sakura.

"kau tak apa, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi mendongakan kepalanya berusaha melihat Sakura yang tengkurap di atas tubuhnya. gadis itu mengerang kecil. Sakura pun menatap mata Kakashi. Keduanya bertatapan.

'_Hangat… Empuk…'_batin Kakashi menyeringai mesum. Sakura yang sadar akan posisinya segera bangkit dari posisi tersebut. Sebelum bangkit sepenuhnya, dia menghentakan kepalanya. Mengadunya dengan kepala Kakashi.

"Arggh!" seru Kakashi. Kepala Sakura mengenai hidung Kakashi yang langsung mimisan. Sakura tak peduli dan langsung berdiri untuk beranjak pergi. Sayang, kakinya bengkak dan sakit sekali nyut-nyutan. Akhirnya, dia malah ambruk sendiri. Kakashi yang sadar segera menahan Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Tentu saja Sakura berontak karena Kakashi seenaknya memeluknya.

"Lepaskan Baka-sensei!" seru Sakura sambil meronta. Tapi, Kakashi malah memeluknya makin erat dan makin hangat. Sakura yang lelah meronta akhirnya diam. Dan memejamkan matanya. Kakashi pun memejamkan matanya.

"Kamu ini, kenapa?" tanya Kakashi lembut seraya membelai lembut rambut pink Sakura.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sakura yang langsung beranjak dari pelukan Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi menahannya.

"Kau harus diobati…" ucapnya, lalu, Kakashi menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Sakura yang meronta sama sekali tak dihiraukan Kakashi. Dengan mantap, Kakashi melangkah menuju klinik sekolah.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku, pervert-sensei?" tanya Sakura ketus. Kakashi yang mengobati lutut Sakura segera mendelik tajam.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu…" ucap Kakashi. Nadanya tegas dan berwibawa. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah… maaf…" ucap Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum menawan. Seketika, darah Sakura berdesir kuat. Dia tercengang. Kakashi yang menatapnya segera tersenyum lebih menawan dan menggoda.

"Kenapa? kau baru tahu kalau aku itu keren ya?" sahut Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ha? ti, tidak!" seru Sakura gugup. Kakashi terkikik geli.

"Nah, sudah selesai…" ujar Kakashi sambil menatap balutan hasil karyanya. "Kau mau tetap disini atau pergi ke kelas? Kalau mau ke kelas, aku yg antar…" lanjut Kakashi.

"Aku mau ke kelas…" jawab Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum, lalu, membawa Sakura. Menuntunnya ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas Sakura, Kakashi pun melepaskan tuntunannya pada Sakura. Lalu, membuka pintu dan kembali menuntun Sakura ke dalamnya.

"Maaf anak-anak… Aku telat…" ucap Kakashi seraya membawa Sakura ke bangkunya. Setelah itu dia kembali menyita perhatian para murid di depan kelas.

"Semuanya! Perhatikan kesini! Err… bagaimana ya? Karena sekarang, akulah yang menjadi penanggung jawab dari kelas ini. Aku wali kelas kalian pengganti Iruka-sensei…" ujar Kakashi. Semuanya tampak mendengarkan Kakashi dengan tampang malas. "Baiklah, sekarang… Sebenarnya yang aku tahu, sekolah kita biasa mengadakan acara pentas seni antar kelas… Jadi, kalian ikut serta dalam pensi ini… Pensi akan diadakan 4 bulan dari sekarang… Kalian siapkan saja ya… Terdiri dari hiburan masing-masing kelas dan olahraga… Silahkan kalian berunding kapan pun… pokoknya nanti harus sudah siap. Baiklah, buka buku matematika kalian, lalu, kerjakan halaman 50. Yang tidak mengerti, katakana padaku…" lanjut Kakashi. Yang lainnya menghela nafas malas dan mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka.

Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri mulai mengeluarkan buku kecil bersampul orange nya.

ding… dong… ding… dong…

**KEPADA HATAKE KAKASHI DITUNGGU DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH OLEH HATAKE JIARAIYA… SEKALI LAGI, KEPADA HATAKE KAKASHI DITUNGGU DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH OLEH HATAKE JIRAIYA**

"Hah… Baiklah, kalian lanjutkan saja, aku pergi…" ucap Kakashi sambil tetap membaca buku orange itu.

Kelas yang ditinggalkan Kakashi kembali ricuh. Sedangkan kedua insan yang satu ini, malah saling mengirim pesan dengan HP mereka tanpa ada satu pun yang tahu.

From : US

To : HH

Mau sekarang kita beritahukan pada mereka?

From : HH

To : US

Aku sih bagaimana Suke-kun saja…

From : US

To : HH

Hn,

Pesan singkat pun berakhir. Sasuke sebagai ketua kelas, akhirnya berjalan ke depan kelas. Diikuti oleh Kiba, Shikamaru dan Shino. Mereka mengikuti Sasuke setelah diberi kode oleh Sasuke itu. Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan sikap teman sebangkunya yang tiba-tiba pergi ke depan kelas, langsung merundingkannya dengan teman-teman se-gengnya yang duduk berdekatan dengannya.

"Hei, si pantat ayam kenapa tuh?" tanya Sakura pada Tenten yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Tak tahu, mungkin dia akan membahas tentang Pensi nanti…" ucap Tenten. Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk gaje. Lalu, matanya beralih ke Ino.

"Ino… hei! Ino-pig! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura pada Ino yang daritadi melamun.

"Hah… tidak… Bukan urusanku…" ucap Ino. Kini, dia terlihat sedikit mirip dengan Shikamaru. Sakura melempar pandangannya pada Hinata yang terlihat gugup. Tapi, pertanyaan itu tak jadi dia lontarkan tat kala Hinata menggeleng.

pertanyaan Sakura terjawab saat Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Perhatian semua…" ucap Sasuke dingin namun tegas. Semua aktifitas kini tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin aku beritahu… langsung saja tanpa basa-basi…" ujar Sasuke. Dia menatap ke sekeliling kelas yang mulai senyap. Dan pandangannya tertumpu pada Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.."lanjut Sasuke mantap. Semua orang membelalakan matanya pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Hinata yang tak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian kini mulai gugup. Semua teman-temannya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Terutama teman se-gengnya. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten. Mereka menatap Hinata seolah Hinata adalah orang paling menjijikan sedunia.

"Benar itu, Hinata?" tanya Tenten yang mulai panas. Hinata menatap Tenten. Lalu, dia memejamkan matanya. Semua orang kini focus hanya pada Hinata.

1 detik…

2 detik….

3 detik…..

4 detik…

"I,itu… Sas..Sasuke bohong! Dia ngaku-ngaku! Siapa juga yang mau sama dia kan? Orangnya dingin gak gentle!" seru Hinata yang dibuat-buat. Tapi, gak ada yang menyadarinya selain Sasuke. Membuat semua siswi bersorak. Dan semua siswa segera menatap Sasuke. Meminta pertanggung jawaban atas kelakuannya yang memalukan kaum pria.

Sasuke yang merasa jengah, segera menghampiri Hinata. Lalu, dengan segera setelah dia sampai tepat di hadapan Hinata, tanpa ba-bi-bu… Sasuke langsung melancarkan aksinya. Dia mencium Hinata dengan sangat lembut, menyentuh dan hangat. Walaupun sedikit bernafsu, tapi, itu cukup membuat semua orang dalam kelas tertegun dan iri.

"Enghh… Sas… Saske… Uhhh—aahhh~~ Sasukeh…" desah Hinata disela ciumannya. Tangan Hinata yang tadi diam disampingnya, kini mulai memeluk Sasuke. Dan Sasuke semakin menekan kepala Hinata. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata pingsan.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Hai!" seru Kakashi kepada seseorang di balik kursi besarnya yang menghadap jendela yang pecah di sampingnya.

Dalam ruangan itu, terdapat Ebisu, Kakashi dan orang itu. Orang dibalik kursi besar itu. Jiraiya.

"Grrrr! Jiraiya-sama! Anda lihat kelakuan adik anda! Dia baru berada di sini selama 2 hari, tapi, sudah berbuat onar pada salah satu murid kita! Ah, bahkan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para guru! Dia melakukan pelecehan terhadap muridnya sendiri! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Dia harus segera dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini sebelum dia-" bentak Ebisu yang dipotong oleh Jiraiya yang menangkat satu tangannya.

"Hentikan, Ebisu…" ucap Jiraiya dengan nada yang berat dan datar. Kemudian, dia menghadapkan kursinya ke arah Kakashi yang menunduk lesu.

"Maaf…" ujar Kakashi sambil menghela nafas.

"Kakashi… Aku tahu sebagai orang yang pernah melewati masa sepertimu… Aku sangat tahu. Apalagi, kau juga mesum sama sepertiku…" ucap Jiraiya mengakui sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Tapi, seharusnya kau buat pengecualian untuk muridmu…" ucap Jiraiya. Kakashi mengangguk. "Lalu, soal kaca ini… Aku akan memotong gajimu…" lanjut Jiraiya. Kakashi mengangguk lagi dan segera undur diri.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Aku pulang…" ucap Sakura saat dia sampai ke rumahnya. Disana, dia mendapati adik dan ayahnya sedang menonton televisi. Sedangkan ibunya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Selamat datang Sakura…" ucap ibunya sambil menghampiri Sakura dengan senyuman anehnya. Sakura bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Kau pulang malam lagi, Sakura?" tanya sang ayah yang sedang menikmati kopinya.

"Iya, ayah… Tadi, aku harus rapat dengan anggota Taekwondo lain…" jawab Sakura. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk. Lalu, pandangan Sakura kini beralih ke arah ibunya.

"Sakura, tolong ya, belikan kecap ke minimarket di depan sana… Sekalian kamu masih pakai seragam…" ujar Nyonya Haruno itu. _'Benar kan, suasana tak nyaman tadi…'_batin Sakura.

"Ibu… Aku capek…. Mau istirahat!" sahut Sakura sambil menampakan tampang lesunya.

"Sekalian… sekalian capek! Yang lain kan gak capek… biar kamu sendiri yang cape…" balas ibunya sambil tersenyum iblis. _'Tch! Enak saja… Konohamaru malah enak duduk santai… Aku? Shit! Hah… Terpaksa deh…'_batin Sakura. Lalu, dia mengambil uangnya dan pergi dengan perasaan malas.

"Huah! Dasar sial! Dari sekolah aku udah syok berat ngeliat tingakh sensei! Lalu, kenyataan Hinata dengan Sasuke… Setelah itu? Apalagi ini? Apa aku ini anak mereka? Atau hanya pembantu?" gumam Sakura sambil menendang-nendang batu gak jelas.

Tiba-tiba, saat sedang asyik berjalan, Sakura mendengar suara-suara aneh dari sebuah gang. Dia berjalan mendekati gang itu. Lalu, terpampanglah sebuah pemandangan.

Seorang pria yang kemarin ditemuinya, saat ini sedang melakukan adegan -piippp- yang hot dengan seseorang? Oh shit! ini pertanda buruk.

Setelah melihatnya sekilas, Sakura segera pergi dan tak sengaja, dia terjatuh karena sebuah kayu yang entah kenapa bisa berada disitu.

Sakura meringis kesakitan. Dia memperhatikan kakinya yang sudah banyak menderita. Kini, dia baru saja menambahkan penderitaan dan luka pada kakinya itu.

Naruto –pria yang tadi tengah bercinta, segera menyudahi aktifitasnya dan berlari ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang sadar Naruto telah menyadari keberadaannya, segera mengambil langkah seribu walau dengan kaki terseok-seok…

"Sialan! Siapa dia?" gerutu Naruto sambil menendang kayu yang tadi membuat Sakura jatuh. Lalu, wajah cemasnya tak sengaja menemuka sesuatu di dekat kayu tadi berasal.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Naruto dalam hati. Dia pun segera memungut kertas yang terlipat rapi itu. lalu, dia buka lipatan kertas tersebut.

"Hah? Ini…" ucap Naruto kaget. Tak lama kemudian, dia segera melipat kembali kertas itu dengan rapi dan kembali ke dekat seorang gadis yang tadi dia ajak -piipp-. Lalu, membereskan tubuhnya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan rapi. Setelah itu, dia pergi dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Err, seringaian… maksudnya.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Err, Sasuke-kun… Ke, kenapa tadi kau menciumku di depan semua orang?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke. Kini, mereka berdua sedang duduk di samping kolam ikan koi yang berada di halaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Kaki mereka diturunkan ke dalam kolam, membuat ikan-ikan koi menggigiti kecil kaki mereka.

"Hn? Kau yang memulai…" jawab Sasuke berat. Hinata menunduk memandang bulan yang bentuknya kabur dari dalam air yang memantulkannya.

"Gomen… Aku tak bermaksud begitu… Ha, hanya saja… aku… aku…" ucap Hinata gugup. Karena merasa telah menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Hn… Kau jijik padaku?" tanya Sasuke. Kini, dia memandang Hinata. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Sasuke. Lalu, kepalanya dia gelengkan lebih keras.

"Ti, tidak… bukan begitu Sasuke-kun… ha, hanya saja… Aku tak enak dengan Sakura. Dia ma, mantan kekasihmu kan? Bu-bukan hanya itu, aku juga tak enak dengan siswi lainnya…" ucap Hinata. Jari telunjuknya kini bermain lagi. kebiasaan memang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke datar. Hinata langsung mengangguk cepat.

"Aku kira, kamu tak mau mengakuiku…" ujar Sasuke. Hinata menunduk.

"Sasuke-kun… Sa-Sakura dulu selalu bercerita tentang kalian yang manis dan pahit… Ja, jadi… aku taku mengecewakannya sebagai sahabat. La, lagipula… Laki-laki dan perempuan di kelas kita bermusuhan kan?" ujar Hinata panjang lebar. Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"Hn… dengan begini, tak ada lagi permusuhan. Dan kau harus tahu, Hinata…" sahut Sasuke. Kini, Sasuke memegang pundak Hinata. Memaksa dengan lembut agar hinata mau menatap matanya. "Sakura itu masa lalu… kau adalah masa depanku…" ucap Sasuke. Kini, tangannya membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum mesra. Membuat Hinata merona merah.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada Hinata. Lalu, merangkul hangat Hinata. Membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Menyimpan kepalanya di dadanya. Lalu, menyesap hangat rambutnya. Hinata hanya terkikik pelan. Keduanya berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin itu. Tidak ada bintang. Yang ada hanya bulan yang membulat sempurna. Tak apa lah… Suasana ini cukup romantis kok untuk kedua insan ini. Toh mereka sudah saling melengkapi.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata sama sekali tak bergerak di pelukan Sasuke. Merasa aneh, Sasuke pun melihatnya. Ah, sudah tidur rupanya. Sasuke pun membawa Hinata ala bridal style ke dalam rumahnya. Senyuman menawan terpatri di wajah esnya.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Sakura… Kau lama sekali! Padahal hanya membeli kecap…" sembur Ny. Haruno pada Sakura. Sakura mencibir.

"Ibu… tadi aku ada masalah… Ya sudah… Ini, kecapnya…" sahut Sakura seraya menyerahkan kecap di tangannya pada ibunya. "Aku mau mandi…" ucap Sakura kemudian saat ibunya menatapnya heran.

"Sudahlah… Oh ya, apa kita harus memberitahukan hal itu pada Sakura?" tanya Kiseki Haruno pada istrinya, Miku haruno.

"Hmm… Aku tak tahu apakah dia bisa menerimanya atau tidak…" sahut Miku.

"Aku juga tak tega…" ucap kiseki seraya mendekati istrinya di ruang makan yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "Tapi, aku bingung…" ucap Kiseki sambil memeluk Miku dari belakang.

"Hmm… Ya… Aku juga merasakannya… Aku juga tak mengerti… Kenapa ayahmu mau menjodohkan cucunya dengan cucu temannya… Aneh-aneh saja…" ujar Miku.

"kalau saja aku wanita, atau anak temannya itu wanita, pasti aku yang dijodohkan…" jelas Kiseki. Miku terkikik geli.

"hihihihi… Untung saja kau pria ya… Jadi, kaulah yang menjadi suamiku…" kikik Miku. kiseki mencium kening istrinya. Lalu, keduanya duduk di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian, munculah kedua anak mereka. Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Konohamaru.

Seperti biasa, keluarga bahagia itu pun makan dengan tenang. Terkadang ada candaan yang keluar dari mulut sang Ayah. Atau bahkan Konohamaru ikut nimbrung pembicaraan Ayahnya. Sedangkan Sakura? Dia sibuk membicarakan sekolahnya dengan tanpa terputus walau sesekali tersedak.

Setelah selesai makan malam, mereka sekeluarga pun pergi ke ruang keluarga. Untuk bersantai dan sedikit membicarakan hal yang… Err, mungkin… sakral?

"Sakura… Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan…" sahut Kiseki. Sakura menghentikan obrolannya dengan Konohamaru lalu menghadap ayahnya.

"Apa, ayah?" tanya Sakura. Kiseki menatap Miku. Miku mengangguk. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Err… Ayah… Ingin menjodohkanmu…" ucap Kiseki. Sontak itu membuat Sakura yang sedang meminum es jeruknya tersedak.

"A,apa?" sahut Sakura. kiseki menghela nafas.

"Kami akan menjodohkanmu…" ucap Kiseki sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih tegas.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya. _'Oh… hei! Ini bukan zamannya Romeo Juliet lagi! (?)'_batin Sakura.

"Tak mau… Ayah saja yang dijodohkan…" ucap Sakura dingin. Kiseki mendengus.

"Tadinya emang ayah yang akan dijodohkan… Tapi, ayolah Sakura… Anak temannya kakekmu itu laki-laki… Jadi, kamu akan dijodohkan dengan cucunya teman kakek! Kakek yang menjodohkanmu!" jawab Kiseki. Sakura membulatkan matanya sempurna. Lalu, memejamkan matanya.

"Aku masih mau sekolah…" ucap Sakura. Tentu saja dia tak bisa melanggar Kakeknya. Secara, kakeknya itu yang paling dia sayangi. Oke, dia tak suka dengan perjodohan. Tapi, dia juga tak suka bila harus melanggar kakeknya. Cukuplah hal itu menjadi alasannya.

"Benarkah kau setuju?" tanya Miku menatap Sakura dalam. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Ya… Aku ke kamar…" jawab Sakura mengangguk malas dan melengos ke kamar. Pikirannya kini berputar.

**_diamondlight96_**

Siang ini sangat cerah. Matahari bersinar dengan gagah. Oh… membuat banyak orang malas saja.

"Jeezzz… Bisakah kita diam dan bersantai saja di kelas?" ucap Ino yang kini sedang berlari keliling lapangan. Rambutnya yang panjang dan pirang berkibar.

"Kau ini! Makin lama seperti Shikamaru saja…" sahut Tenten.

"Heh… berisik sekali kalian!" bentak Sakura. Tenten dan Ino yang kini berlari di depan Sakura melongo menatap Sakura. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan acuh saja menanggapinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau… bad mood?" tanya Tenten. Sakura menggaguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang kini di belakang Sakura. "A, apa karena aku dan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata gugup. Sakura yang melihatnya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino. Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Lalu, berhenti berlari.

"Aku dijodohkan… 3 bulan yang lalu orang tuaku mengatakannya dan aku tak suka hal itu menghantuiku tiap malam…"ucap Sakura. reflex hal itu membuat Ino, Tenten dan Hinata mengerem larinya dan membelalakan matanya.

"APA?" seru mereka bersamaan. Sakura mengangguk. Lalu, seperti biasa, teman-temannya itu ingin sekali tahu asal mulanya. Akhirnya mereka membuat Sakura berbicara. Kenapa Sakura sampai harus dijodohkan.

"Aneh… Kenapa kakekmu mau menjodohkanmu sih?" gerutu Ino. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. Mereka kini melanjutkan acara lari mereka. Sambil mulut Ino dan Tenten berkomat-kamit gak karuan. Ino, Tenten dan Sakura terus saja berlari. Sampai mereka merasa aneh, karena, Sasuke dan Gai-sensei meneriakan nama Hinata dan berlari ke belakang Sakura.

Ino, Tenten dan Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu, mereka melihat hinata yang pingsan di belakang mereka. Mereka segera menghampiri Hinata yang kini sedang berada di pangkuan Sasuke. Terlihat wajah Sasuke sangat cemas dan segera membawa Hinata ke klinik sekolah. Sakura dan yang lainnya mengikuti Sasuke. Shikamaru, Shino dan Kiba pun ikut ke klinik.

Di klinik ada Tsunade. Dokter sekolah yang juga istri dari Jiraiya. Akhirnya, Hinata dibaringkan di tempat tidur dan segera diperiksa Tsunade. Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Hinata mungkin hanya kelelahan. Lalu, dia menyuruh Sasuke dan yang lainnya yang sekarang berwajah cemas, untuk segera kembali ke lapangan. Tsunade menawarkan diri untuk menjadi penjaga Hinata.

"Hei Sasuke… Kau terlalu khawatir dengan Hinata…" ucap Kiba seraya merangkul pundak Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Kiba.

"Hn… Diamlah…" jawab Sasuke. Dia mulai jalan mendahului Kiba. Kiba yang kesal hanya bisa melongo. Shino menepuknya dari belakang dan menggeleng. Kiba akhirnya menghela nafas.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Hei Anko… Menurutmu, Sakura itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Kakashi pada Anko yang kini sedang duduk di pangkuannya dan bergelayut manja. Pandangan Kakashi tetap tertuju pada anak berambut pink di tengah anak lainnya.

"Menurutku, yah… Sakura itu cerdas… Dia terampil, pintar dan aktif. Dia itu ketua Taekwondo. Kenapa?" sahut Anko. Kakashi menggeleng.

"Dia cukup aneh. Kau tahu? dia berhasil mempengaruhi teman di kelasnya. Padahal di kelas lain, pasti murid-murid akan menjerit gak jelas melihatku…" ucap Kakashi narsis. Anko terkikik.

"kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Anko. Kakashi memandang Anko.

"Tidak… Aku tak boleh melakukannya…" jawab Kakashi. Anko semakin ingin menjahili Kakashi. Kini, wajahnya dia dekatkan dengan wajah Kakashi.

"Kyaaa! Kashi-sensei! Sakura mau kabur lagi tuuuhhh…" seru beberapa murid perempuan dengan suara manja. Kakashi bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Tapi, dia dengan segera melepaskan Anko dari pangkuannya dan melesat keluar.

Yah… Di bulan ketiganya Kakashi bekerja, dia sudah sangat dan selalu terlalu dekat dengan Sakura. Terkadang Sakura suka curhat padanya. Bahkan mereka tak seperti murid dan guru… terlalu dekat. Bahkan, Jiraiya sudah berkali-kali memperingatkannya.

Sudah kebiasaan Sakura dia suka kabur dari pelajaran. Dan hal rahasia itu, kini diketahui oleh hampir semua murid di sekolah itu. Terutama Kakashi. Biang keladi semua itu.

"Sakura… berhenti di tempatmu atau aku akan memburumu!" seru Kakashi di bawah tangga. Sakura yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri. Dia sudah tahu kalau gurunya itu over mesum. Dengan terpaksa, dia turun tangga.

"Sakura? Kau kenapa? Biasanya kau selalu cerita padaku kalau punya masalah?" tanya Kakashi seraya merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan. Sakura melepaskan tangan senseinya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" seru Sakura. Mulutnya dia gembungkan. Sangat lucu! Itulah pikiran Kakashi.

"Sakura… Kau tak perlu segan padaku… Bahkan kita sudah seperti berteman!" seru Kakashi. Lalu, dia senyum. Membuat Sakura malu dan wajahnya memerah. Kakashi memeluk Sakura tiba-tiba. "Jangan sungkan padaku…" ujar Kakashi. Sakura yang tadinya meronta, kini menangis di pelukan Kakashi.

"Aku ingin bertemu orang tuaku… Mereka pasti khawatir padaku. Mereka pasti sedang sakit. Lalu, aku yakin adik-adikku belum makan mungkin…." isak Sakura. Kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya. _'Apa yang dibicarakan anak ini?'_batin Kakashi.

"Tak mungkin… Keluarga Haruno tak mungkin kelaparan…" ujar Kakashi. Sakura menggeleng di dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya… Aku asli bukan keluarga Haruno… Orang tuaku yang asli menjualku pada mereka… A-aku tak pernah terpikirkan bahwa itu akan sangat menyedihkan… Aku mau mereka lagi… Aku mau mereka…. Wa-walaupun mereka sudah menelantarkan aku…" ujar Sakura. Kakashi memeluk Sakura erat.

Kini, dia mulai mengetahui arah pembicaraan Sakura. Sakura anak angkat keluarga Haruno. Pantas saja, dia tak mirip sama sekali. Tapi, kini, Kakashi mendapat satu fakta. Haruno Sakura tak diakui keluarga kandungnya. Dia dibuang. Dan kini tinggal dengan keluarga haruno yang sudah merawatnya. Dan dari semua curhatan Sakura padanya. Dia bisa simpulkan, Sakura mendapat beasiswa adalah agar dia tidak membebani keluarga Haruno. itulah faktanya.

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Sakura menuju kantin. Lalu, dia mentraktir Sakura jus jambu favorit Sakura.

"Sakura… kau ketua Taekwondo?" tanya Kakashi mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ya… kenapa?" sahut Sakura.

"Sabuk apa?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Merah strip 2…" jawab Sakura.

"Hmm… Aku juga Taekwondo… Hitam strip 2…" ujar Kakashi. Dari situ, mereka terus membicarakan Taekwondo. Dan mulai hari itu, mereka selalu latihan Taekwondo bersama….

**_diamondlight96_**

"Arrgghh! Sial! Aku telat lagi! Ini semua gara-gara Ino yang memintaku menemaninya sampai malam Cuma karena pingin bikin kostum club HOST sama maid café! Sialan… Grr! Awas kalau aku sampai dihukum!" seru Sakura berapi-api. Oh, tinggal satu menit lagi, gerbang ditutup. Ah, tidak… tinggal beberapa detik lagi… Dan… sreett… Sakura berhasil nyempil di gerbang yang tinggal terbuka sedikit itu. Selamet deh… Saat Sakura sedang berjalan santai menuju kelas, tiba-tiba, orang-orang yang kini berada di halaman depan sekolah itu berteriak aneh. Sakura yang merasa penasaran, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

matanya membelalak tat kala dia melihat sesuatu.

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian sekolahnya menaiki motor sampai motor itu terbang di atas gerbang. Dan yang lebih parahnya, orang itu mendekati Sakura setelah menyimpan motornya sembarangan. Yang sangat parahnya lagi… Dia adalah… PRIA BERAMBUT PIRANG YANG DIKETAHUINYA BERNAMA NARUTO!

"Pagi, Nona Haruno…." ucap Naruto. Sakura membelalakan matanya. kok dia tahu namanya?

"Kau… kenapa ke sekolahku? Dasar brengsek!" bentak Sakura. Naruto menyeringai setan.

"Salahkah bila aku ingin satu sekolah dengan calon istriku? Kau kan yang dijodohkan denganku?" ujar Naruto.

Pranggg… Crush… Ngek… DEGGG…

Seketika, ingin rasanya jantung Sakura keluar saat itu juga.

* * *

**Hah... Udah deh... Yang mau review boleh, yang gak gapapa...**


	4. Chapter 4

**LIGHT KEMBALI!**

**Oh... makasih yah buat yang udah nunggu fic ini... :))**

**Siapa yang udah nunggu fic ini acungkan tangannya! *gak ada yg ngacung, pundung di pojokan***

**Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca fic aneh abal gaje gila... ini...**

**Warning : Jangan dibaca orang gila; Jangan review bila tak mampu (tak mampu review); penuh gaje dan OOC AU dll.**

**P.S. Light sengaja mempercepat jalan ceritanya... Takut readers nunggu sampai 7 tahun kemudian setelah Light bekerja... gak mungkin kan? hehehe... Bentar lagi, Light harus sekolah...**

**

* * *

**

**Rate : T**

**KakaSaku ; SasuHina ; NaruSaku**

**Kejadian... Aneh...**

**

* * *

**

"Kau… kenapa ke sekolahku? Dasar brengsek!" bentak Sakura. Naruto menyeringai setan.

"Salahkah bila aku ingin satu sekolah dengan calon istriku? Kau kan yang dijodohkan denganku?" ujar Naruto.

Pranggg… Crush… Ngek… DEGGG…

Seketika, ingin rasanya jantung Sakura keluar saat itu juga.

**_diamondlight96_**

Oh, tidak… Kaki Sakura saat ini sepertinya sudah tak bertulang. Meleleh lah kakinya. Membuat tubuh Sakura terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Ini buruk. Laki-laki yang sangat dia benci karena telah merebut ciuman pertamanya… Sekarang mengaku-aku sebagai calon suaminya? Perjodohan? Oh… hell! Apa lagi itu?

Yang terparah, saat ini, banyak orang bahkan telah mengerubungi Sakura. Paling tepatnya mengerubungi Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ap..a? Ja-jangan bercanda kau dasar sial!" seru Sakura berusaha menjauhkannya dari mimpi buruknya. Naruto berdecak. Lalu, dia segera berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Hei… kau pikir aku bercanda, Nona?" tanya Naruto seraya memegang dagu Sakura. Berusaha mempertemukan matanya dengan mata Sakura. "Dalam hidupku, aku bahkan tak pernah bercanda" ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik membuat Sakura bergidik.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan!" seru Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. Mencari jawaban. Naruto berdecih sebal.

"Tch, cukup topengmu itu, Haruno… Aku Namikaze Naruto… Cukup? Kau pasti tahu Namikaze…" ujar Naruto memandang Sakura lemah. Dia bangkit berdiri dan diam mematung dihadapan Sakura.

Tidak mungkin Sakura tak tahu siapakah Namikaze itu. Namikaze adalah keluarga pemilik perusahaan yang sangat besar. Cabangnya ada dimana-mana. Dan, Namikaze jugalah yang membuat tidurnya selama 3 bulan tak nyaman. Dialah orang itu. Orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura.

Seketika, lamunan Sakura terhenti saat Naruto memberikan tangannya dengan maksud membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menepisnya dan pergi menjauh.

"Cih…" decak Naruto. "Menarik…" seringaian menyusulnya.

Hah… Sebenarnya Naruto tak akan pernah mau dijodohkan sih… Menurutnya dunia bebas itu menyenangkan. Hanya saja, dia tidak bisa menolak jika pasangannya itu Sakura.

"Baiklah… maaf ya aku tadi telat. Ada masalah sedikit…" ucap Kakashi. Yang lainnya hanya menatapnya malas. _'Sulitnya bergabung dengan kelas ini…'_batin Kakashi.

"Perhatian semuanya…" ujar Kakashi. Kini nadanya tegas disertai senyum menawan menghiasi bibirnya. "Langsung saja, aku malas basa-basi… Hari ini, kita kedatangan murid baru… Silahkan masuk…" lanjut Kakashi seraya mempersilahkan seseorang masuk.

Oh hell… kali ini, semua mata menatap orang itu. Pakaian urakan, wajah sangar, jalannya berandal. Anak tidak baik.

Kakashi menyerahkan spidol kelas padanya. Berharap dia menuliskan namanya di papan tulis. Beruntung anak itu mau menurut. Lalu, mulai menggerakan spidol di atas papan itu.

"Namaku Naruto… Kalian cukup panggil aku dengan nama itu. Lalu, untuk yang sudah tahu margaku… Jangan panggil aku dengan marga itu. Cukup Naruto. Terimakasih…" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau duduk di… oh disana! Dekat meja Kiba… Disamping Kiba…" ujar Kakashi. Naruto melihat arah Kakashi menunjuk. Lalu, dia mulai menatap Kakashi.

"Sensei… Mengapa aku tak bisa di sebelah sana? Di sebelah gadis berambut pink itu? Di sana kosong kan?" tanya Naruto. Kakashi mendengus. Dia tahu benar… Naruto adalah berandalan yang sering diceritakan Sakura yang sudah merebut first kissnya… Juga sekaligus tunangannya yang baru saja dia tahu itu tadi pagi.

"Terserahlah…" sahut Kakashi malas. Naruto membungkuk dan langsung menuju samping Sakura. _'Kenapa aku yang panas ya? Hah… Sudahlah…'_batin Kakashi.

"Baiklah semuanya… Kini, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian… Tentang pensi sekolah. Bagaimana? Sudah siap? Ino kan penanggung jawab hiburannya?" tanya Kakashi langsung menoleh pada Ino. Ino berdiri dan membcakannya hasil kerjanya selama ini.

"Kakashi-sensei… Kami sudah memutuskan akan membuat hiburan maid café sekaligus host club…" ujar Ino. Kakashi tersenyum. "Lalu, kami harap, Kakashi mau ikut acara host club…" lanjutnya. Kakashi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Selanjutnya, olahraga…" ucap Kakashi. Pandangan matanya mengarah ke Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri.

"Sudah kami tentukan… Untuk hal individu, sudah ada perwakilannya. Sedangkan untuk kelompok telah dibentuk. Dan kami ikut Volley, Sepak bola dan basket untuk yang berkelompok…" jawab Sasuke. kakashi tersenyum puas.

"Bagus… Lalu, Naruto… Kau daftarkan dirimu pada Sasuke dan Ino…"Kakashi pun melengos pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, sensei?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Toilet… ada apa? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura menggeleng sambil mencibir.

Saat ini, kelas X.5 benar-benar tak ada kerjaan. Kecuali Naruto yang sibuk mengurus keikutsertaannya.

ding… dong… ding… dong…

**KEPADA SAKURA HARUNO DAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO DITUNGGU DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH… SEKALI LAGI… KEPADA SAKURA HARUNO DAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO DITUNGGU DI RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH…**

Seketika, jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Bagaimana tidak? Kini namanya disandingkan dengan nama berandal gila nyasar itu. Dengan sebal, Sakura pun angkat kaki dari kelasnya setelah dibujuk oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

Dalam ruang kepala sekolah itu, dia melihat kedua orangtuanya, kepala sekolahnya dan seseorang tua. Siapa itu?

"Oh… Akhirnya kau sudah datang Sakura…" ucap Kiseki sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman memaksa.

**_diamondlight96_**

'_Hah… Aku lupa. Materi untuk pelajaran kali ini kenapa bisa ketinggalan di mejaku ya? Hah… Aku ambil saja sekarang'_batin Kakashi. lalu, dia pun mulai berjalan santai ke arah ruang guru. Langkahnya yang ringan dan santai itu terhenti saat mendengar teriakan dan isak tangis dari arah ruang kepala sekolah. Merasa ada sesuatu, Kakashi akhirnya mencoba mendengarkan apa yang sedang terjadi. Singkatnya, dia menguping.

"Aku tak mau menikah muda, Ayah!" seru seorang gadis. _'Eng? Suara itu? Jangan-jangan… Sakura?'_batin Kakashi. Dia semakin mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Kau harus menikah dengan Naruto. Lalu, kau bisa rahasiakan statusmu. Jiaraiya bersedia membantu. Lagipula, kau tak mempunyai pacar kan?" sahut seorang pria. Sepertinya ayahnya Sakura.

"Tapi… Ayah! Aku baru kenal dia!" seru Sakura tak mau kalah. Perdebatan dan adu argument pun terjadi antara ayah dan anak ini. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah suara memecah mereka.

"Kakek… Sepertinya… Perjodohan ini harus dibatalkan. Kami saling tidak tertarik. Lagipula, aku ingin bebas…" ujar Naruto. orang yang dipanggil Kakek itu akhirnya memejamkan matanya.

"Maaf… Ini adalah janjiku dengan Haruno Danzou… Aku, Namikaze Sarutobi tak akan membuang janjiku…" jawab sang kakek.

"Dan Sakura… sebaiknya kau harus mematuhi perintah ayahmu…" ucap Kiseki tegas. Sakura benar-benar ingin menjerit dan menangis rasanya. Dia segera mengehentakan kakinya dan pergi keluar ruangan kepala sekolah. Sedangkan Kakashi? Dia sekarang sudah berlalu ke ruang guru. Tak ingin mendengar kabar yang bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Dirinya terduduk lesu di atas kursinya.

Pikirannya masih melayang ke arah gadis pink itu. Melayang akan suatu percakapan dia akan menjadi milik yang lain. Bukan milik kakashi. Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela. Dia menatap langit yang berawan dan cerah. Dia menghampiri jendel itu. Lalu, menyampaikan tangannya disana. Tiba-tiba pandangannya menuju ke bawah. Disana dia bisa melihat ada seorang gadis tengah berlari dan… menangis?

"Hooi! Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Kakashi dari arah ruang guru di lantai 2. Sakura menoleh pelan, lalu, dia berlari lagi.

Merasa kesal telah diacuhkan, akhirnya, Kakashi mengejar Sakura. Dia nekat lompat dari jendela. Membuat hampir semua orang di ruang guru berteriak histeris dan terkejut.

'_Pasti gara-gara tadi!'_batin Kakashi. Lalu, Kakashi mengejar Sakura lagi. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara mereka berdua. Akhirnya, Sakura berhenti karena kelelahan. Kakashi menghampiri Sakura. Kini, mereka ada di lapangan upacara. Saa itu ada banyak orang. Ada yang sedang berlari olahraga, ada yang sedang pelajaran praktek dan disana, beberapa murid memandang mereka berdua lewat jendela kelas. Termasuk para guru.

"Hei, Sakura… Aku dengar kau akan menikah dengan si berandalan Namikaze itu… Ada apa sebenarnya?" seru Kakashi. Sakura diam tak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tak mengerti… Awalnya kau membencinya kan? Lalu, sekarang apa? kau menyukainya? Mencintainya?" tanya Kakashi menuntut jawaban. Sakura menunduk. Bibirnya kelu untuk menjawab. Tapi, akhirnya, dia membuka mulutnya juga.

"Orang yang tidak dapat dimengerti itu kamu sensei! Kau tahu aku menyukaimu… Aku mencintaimu. Lalu, kau menolaku. Dan sekarang? Kau seolah-olah ingin agar aku menghentikan perjodohanku. Bila itu adalah perasaan seorang guru pada muridnya, aku tak butuh itu, sensei!" ucap Sakura. Air mata mulai mebasahai pipinya. Tapi, suaranya tetap tegas. "Jika kau sudah mengerti itu, tolong jangan beri aku harapan palsu… Jangan sakiti aku lagi… Itu sudah cukup, sensei…" lanjut Sakura. Dia kembali berlari kecil meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi mematung. Ya, Sakura memang pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Kakashi. Hanya saja, dia menolaknya dengan alasan tak sepantasnya guru dan murid bersatu. Padahal sebenarnya dia juga sangat mencintai Sakura.

'_tidak… Ini… bukan sesuatu yang ingin aku katakana di depan semuanya… Apa yang aku lakukan dengan mengatakan ini?'_batin Sakura sambil terus berlari di lapangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasakan aura horror di belakangnya. Ternyata, kakashi tengah mengejarnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Kini, mereka berlarian lagi mengelilingi lapangan.

"KAU! BERHENTI DI SITU!" teriak Kakashi. _'ehhhh! Ada apa ini?'_batin Sakura ketakutan melihat wajah sangar Kakashi. Larinya semakin cepat. "HEI KAU! KATAKAN LAGI!" seru Kakashi sangar. _'Kyaaa! Menakutkan!'_batin Sakura. Wajahnya kini sudah pucat.

"Jangan kemari kau! AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENDEKATIKU!" seru Sakura sambil terus berlari dengan wajah pucat. Kakashi mendecih kesal sambil tetap berlarian dengan Sakura.

"PIKIRKAN TENTANG APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU BILANG!" teriak Kakashi. Kali ini sangat keras. "BUKANKAH KAU BARU SAJA BILANG BAHWA KAU MENYUKAIKU?" teriak Kakashi lagi. _'Ap…apa?'_batin Sakura. Dia tak menyangka senseinya akan mengatakan itu.

"JIKA KAMU BENAR-BENAR MENGATAKAN BAHWA KAU MENYUKAIKU… KEMUDIAN, JANGAN PERGI KE SISIPRIA LAIN SELAIN AKU!" teriak Kakashi. Sakura tercengang dan menghentikan langkahnya. Kakashi memperlambat langkahnya. "Kau… Tak akan pergi, kan? Sakura?" ujar Kakashi. Kali ini melembut.

Perkataan Kakashi barusan benar-benar membuat Sakura tercengang. Yang benar saja? Di depan semua orang seperti ini! Bukan hanya Sakura yang tercengang. Tapi, semua orang yang melihat mereka. Untung saja, keluarganya sudah pulang.

"Sial… Aku melanggarnya!" gumam Kakashi sambil menutup matanya dan memijat keningnya.

"Sakura… sebenarnya, Aku menyukaimu… Hanya saja, peraturan… Guru dan murid tak boleh bersatu… Itu semua menjadi peraturan yang menyebalkan…" ucap Kakashi lembut. Tangan kanannya masih memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pening itu.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura. Dia berdiri 1 meter di depan Sakura.

"Ayolah Sakura… Datanglah ke sisiku dan berikan semua rasa sakitmu padaku… Semua perasaanmu… Berikan padaku…" ujar Kakashi menatap lurus mata Sakura. "Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi… Sebagai seorang pria… Aku hanya ingin bersamamu… Sakura… Aku mencintaimu Sakura…" lanjut Kakashi mantap.

Sakura tak bisa menahan lagi. Kini, kakinya melangkah sendiri menuju ke pelukan Kakashi. Mereka berpelukan di tengah banyak orang. Mereka tersenyum senang. Orang di sekitar mereka hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Bahkan ada yang menangis.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Aku sudah membawa orang yang kau minta… Kepala Sekolah…" ujar seseorang berkacamata pada Jiraiya.

"Terimakasih Kabuto… silahkan keluar…" jawab Jiraiya. Kini, Jiraiya pun menatap kedua orang yang dia minta. Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Aniki? Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi. Jiraiya mendekati Kakashi.

"aku sudah mendengar kekacauan yang kau perbuat…" ucap Jiraiya. Dia mematikan lampu ruangannya. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Kyaaa!" jerit Sakura saat lampu kembali menyala. Kakashinya sudah diambang nyawa. Dia sudah babak belur.

"A-aniki?" ucap Kakashi.

"Terserah kau lah Kakashi… Tapi, jangan sampai mengganggu keprofesionalanmu ya…" ucap Jiraiya seraya menghela nafas. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu, meraih Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Sakura! Kakashi sensei! Selamat ya…." ujar Tenten dan Ino. Sakura malu dan pipinya merona merah. Melihatnya, Ino dan Tenten malah makin hebat menggodanya. Perlakuan itu berhenti sampai Kakashi menyuruh mereka semua untuk duduk kembali ke tempat masing-masing termasuk Sakura.

"Yah… Kakashi sensei… Kenapa tak libur saja? Perayaan kau jadian dengan Sakura!" seru beberapa anak perempuan di kelas X.5. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Ti-Dak…" jawab Kakashi sejelas mungkin. Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu, kelas X.5 sekarang kembali belajar seperti biasa. Sepertinya, Kakashi emang professional. Buktinya aja, saat ini dia tak membedakan Sakura dengan yang lainnya.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Saya mulai sekarang masuk ke klub Taekwondo sekolah ini…" ucap seorang siswa berambut duren. Lalu, sesi pemanasan yang dimulai dengan perkenalan Naruto pun selesai. Kini, mereka semua berlatih jurus.

"Sakura… Kalau kuda-kuda pada jurus itu, begini nih…" ucap Kakashi. Lalu, dia pun membetulkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura bersemu merah. Karena, kini, Kakashi menjadi gurunya. Kalau dalam taekwondo, sabum istilahnya.

"Sabum Kakashi… Aku masih pemula… Tolong ajarkan ya…" ujar Naruto. Nadanya tak enak. Kakashi yang sebenarnya terganggu meminta izin pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk. Lalu, Kakashi pun berlalu.

Sakura dengan sabar menunggu sambil mempraktikan jurus yang baru dia kuasai itu. Tiba-tiba, terdengarlah suara orang yang bersorak. Penasaran, Sakura pun berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Betapa kagetnya Sakura saat mendapati, kakashinya dan Naruto sedang bertanding. Tak bisa dibilang bertanding juga sih… Soalnya mereka tak pakai alat-alat pelindung. Naruto pun melawannya asal saja. Lebih tepat disebut berkelahi. Sakura pun melerai mereka. Dan mulai saat itulah… Mereka berdua menjadi serigala berbulu domba.(Maksudnya, sebenarnya hati mereka saling benci… namun image mereka tak mengatakan mereka saling benci…)

**_diamondlight96_**

"Hinata… Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi penghuni klinik sih?" gumam Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian, hinata menggeliat dan bangun dari pingsannya di kelas tadi.

"Sas-Sasuke?" sahut Hinata terkejut. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hinata… Akhir-akhir ini kamu kenapa pingsan terus sih?" tanya Sasuke. Tersirat ada nada kecemasan dalam bicaranya.

"A-aku mungkin hanya lelah…" jawab Hinata gugup. Matanya beralih dari mata Sasuke dan dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju jendela klinik. Membuka kacanya dan mendapati udara segar membelai lembut wajahnya. Sasuke mendekati Hinata dari belakangnya, lalu memeluknya. Dagunya dia simpan di pundak hinatanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke menggoda. Hinata terkikik dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu, Sasuke membalikan tubuh Hinata menghadapnya. Hinata membelai mesra wajah Sasuke. Dia telusuri lekuk wajah kekasihnya itu. Sempurna.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata. Membuat dada mereka bersentuhan. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Hembusan nafas mereka yang hangat dan menderi dapat dirasakan satu sama lain. Keduanya terbuai dalam kehangatan. Beberapa mili lagi, maka jarak bibir mereka tak ada lagi.

7mm lagi…

5mm lagi…

3mm lagi…..

dan….

"Waaaa! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan bocah-bocah mesum?" seru guru aneh berkacamata hitam. Membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal karena ciumannya tak jadi.

"Kalian pasti sedang berbuat mesum kan?" ujar Ebisu-sensei itu dengan nada yang… menuduh. Sasuke mendelik sebal. Hinata hanya mematung. Tubuhnya panas. Wajahnya merah.

"Mana mungkin! Disini tak ada ranjang juga…" jawab Sasuke. Inilah kesalahan Sasuke. Kalau lagi salting di dekat kekasihnya, bodohnya kumat parah.

"Kau pikir ini dimana? Ini ruang kesehatan!" seru Ebisu. Hah… Sasuke menutup telinganya. Gerah.

Hinata mulai berjalan canggung ke arah Ebisu.

"Sensei… sungguh kami tak lakukan apapun kok… A-apalagi di atas kasur ini… Kami tak melakukan it… kyaaaa!" jerit Hinata histeris. Setelah itu, dia pingsan lagi. Sasuke yang khawatir segera meneriakan nama Hinata. lalu, dia pergi mencari Tsunade. Tsunade pun datang dan mereka menghiraukan Ebisu yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Bagaimana Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Tsunade pun menatap Sasuke.

"Ini aneh, jarang sekali terjadi orang yang mudah pingsan seperti ini. Mungkin dia kurang darah…" jawab Tsunade. Sasuke langsung mengambur ke arah Hinata. Lalu, dia mengambil tangan Hinata dan menciumi tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" ujar Sasuke. Matanya menutup menahan tangis yang sebenarnya tak kuat dia tahan. Hah, image Uchiha itu harus tetap dijaga.

**_diamondlight96_**

**bersambung**

**

* * *

**

**Hah... Akhirnya ngebut juga...**

**Makasih yang udah baca ya... Jangan bosan dengan fic abal ini...**

**Jarang-jarang loch... Fic Abal keren aneh gila bagus gini beredar... hahahaha...**

**Mau review? Makasih...**

**Gak mau review? Silahkan langsung lewati page ini... Jangan hiraukan tulisan reviewnya...**

**thanks,**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bad Destiny ****© diamondlight96**

**Light kembali lagi... baca sampai tamat dari awal sampai akhir dan hayati jangan dilewat se-kata-pun oke?**

**Thanks ya... LIGHTLY :) *Lightly : readersnya diamondlight96**

**Let's Read! Don't Like, DOn't Read...!**

**

* * *

**Bagaimana Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sasuke cemas. Tsunade pun menatap Sasuke.

"Ini aneh, jarang sekali terjadi orang yang mudah pingsan seperti ini. Mungkin dia kurang darah…" jawab Tsunade. Sasuke langsung mengambur ke arah Hinata. Lalu, dia mengambil tangan Hinata dan menciumi tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" ujar Sasuke. Matanya menutup menahan tangis yang sebenarnya tak kuat dia tahan. Hah, image Uchiha itu harus tetap dijaga.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Eh, Sasuke kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke yang kini masih asyik memandangi dirinya di samping tempat tidur langganannya di klinik.

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya sedang menemani gadisku yang cantik saat sedang tidur…" ucap Sasuke. Membuat Hinata memerah. Sasuke membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Hinata tersenyum atas perlakuannya. Lalu, Sasuke membantu Hinata duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Hinata, kau mau makan? Nanti aku bawakan…" ujar Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng. "Lalu?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam membuat Hinata tersenyum manis. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengerti. Hinatanya hanya menginginkannya. Sasuke pun membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun…" ucap Hinata lembut.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke. Tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinatanya.

"Hari ini ada waktu tidak?" tanya Hinata lembut lagi. Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam pelukannya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Selalu ada untukmu…" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Hinata merona lagi.

"Bisa antar aku?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ke taman kanak-kanak… Aku berencana kalau sudah besar mau jadi guru TK… Mau tidak?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Hinata mempererat pelukannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke membawa Hinata menuju mobilnya. Dia segera mengantar Hinata ke TK yang Hinata mau. Sesampainya disana, hinata segera masuk ke TK tersebut. Ternyata, Hinata sudah kenal dekat dengan kepala sekolahnya dan suka ngajar disana. Sasuke memperhatikan hinata dalam diam. Namun, dia tersenyum dibaliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, aktifitas Hinata selesai. Sekarang sudah sore. Sasuke dan Hinata pun berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman.

"Sejak kapan kau suka anak kecil, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke. hinata memandang tanah yang ditapakinya.

"Sejak dulu Sasuke-kun…" ujar Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau akan menjadi ibu untuk anakku yang sempurna kelak…" sahut Sasuke. Hinata mendengarnya dan wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Hampir saja dia pingsan. Tapi, dia bertahan untuk Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka, ada seorang anak yang berlari sambil membawa soft drink. Malang nasibnya, soft drink miliknya tumpah karena menyenggol kaki Sasuke. Celana Sasuke basah. Dia memperlihatkan death glarenya pada anak tersebut.

"Ma-maaf kak…" ujar anak itu. Urat-urat di muka Sasuke berkedut menahan amarah. Akhirnya, emosinya terkendali walau awalnya dia ingin langsung membanting anak itu. Tapi, satu lagi yang membuat dia marah. Anak laki-laki itu… Memegang paha Hinata yang pakai rok pendek. Dia bersembunyi di balik paha Hinata dengan manja.

'_Sialan bocah setan sialan itu! Aku saja belum pernah memegangnya! Dia berani mendahuluiku!'_geram Sasuke dalam hati.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu, bocah!" seru Sasuke tertahan sehingga menjadi dingin dan menakutkan. Bukannya melepaskan, bocah itu malah mempererat. itu membuat Sasuke makin marah dan segera menerjang anak itu. Mereka berputar-putar di sekitar kaki Hinata. Sasuke sekarang berjongkok untuk menyamakan kedudukannya dengan bocah itu. Hinata terkikik geli, karena, jarang loh… bisa melihat Uchiha kekanakan begini.

"Kena kau!" seru Sasuke yang segera menjulurkan tangannya dan ingin meraih bocah yang ada di belakang paha Hinata. Tapi, meleset. Sehingga, tangannya terus maju dan keseimbangan Sasuke goyah.

BUKK!

Kepala Sasuke mengenai sesuatu yang… apa ini?

Mata Sasuke membuka dan dia baru menyadari sesuatu… Kepalanya, mendarat di 'itu' nya Hinata. Oh God… Bisa kita lihat wajah Sasuke dan Hinata 'sangat' memerah. Terutama Hinata. Dan yang aneh, bocah kecil itu ikut memerah dan segera kabur dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari anak incarannya telah kabur, kini mulai mengejar bocah itu.

"Hei Kau! Mau apa kabur?" seru Sasuke. Bocah itu berteriak sambil terus berlari.

"Aku tak mau digigit! Kalau sudah seperti itu pasti saling menggigit dan memakan! Aku pernah lihat Ayah dan Ibu melakukannya!" seru anak itu histeris. Meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang sweatdrop.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Err… Sasuke… Terimakasih sudah mengantar pulang ya… hari ini aku sangat senang!" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Saat Hinata akan keluar dari mobilnya, Sasuke menarik tangannya pelan. Lalu, tanpa izin Hinata, Sasuke menciumnya lembut.

"Kau lupa ini… selamat malam…" ujar Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum manis dan wajahnya memerah sangat merah.

Hinata pun turun dari mobil Sasuke. Dia membungkuk dan Sasuke pun berlalu. Hinata sedikit melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata berbalik hendak pergi ke rumahnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pening. Darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Tak ingin membuat orang rumahnya khawatir… Dia segera menyekanya dengan tissuenya. Dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Kakashi sensei… terimakasih atas hari ini ya…" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum. Keren banget sampai bikin Sakura hampir kelepek-kelepek.

"Jangan panggil aku sensei dong kalau sedang diluar sekolah… Dan… maaf ya mobilku rusak… Jadinya kita memakai kendaraan umum…" ucap Kakashi menyesal. Sakura terkikik.

"Tak apa-apa Kakashi.. hehehe… Aku juga biasanya memakai kendaraan umum kan?" sahut Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum. Lalu, membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku Sakura… Dan menerimaku…" ujar Kakashi. Sakura tersenyum. Lalu, mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka saat Konohamaru memergoki mereka.

"Kakak? Siapa dia?" tanya Konohamaru yang sepertinya baru pulang kegiatan club sepak bola.

"Dia kekasihku…" jawab Sakura tersenyum. Konohamaru seperti terkejut. Matanya menatap Kakashi aneh. Bola yang dibawanya terjatuh menggelinding.

"Ka-kau…" ucap Konohamaru sambil menunjuk Kakashi dengan telunjuknya. Kakashi khawatir sekali Konohamaru tak menerimanya sebagai seorang 'kekasih' dari Sakura. begitu juga Sakura yang sangat khawatir mengingat adiknya ini tahu betul tentang perjodohan itu. "Kau mau-maunya pacaran sama Kak Sakura… Padahal dia kan aneh… Gak pantas sama kamu. Kamu itu terlalu bagus untuk Sakura…" ucap Konohamaru.

krikkk… krikk… krikk

Ooh, Entah kenapa sekarang tangan Sakura mengepal. Keningnya berkedut.

"Kau masuk saja KONOHAMARU!" teriak Sakura. Konohamaru bergidik takut lalu, langsung berlari ke rumahnya.

"Ma, maafkan dia…" ujar Sakura sambil menunduk ke Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum. Ngakak maksudnya.

"Hahaha.. Tak apa, dia lucu kok… keeekeekkkk… hahahahaaha…" Kakashi tertawa besar. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Maaf deh sayang…" ucap Kakashi menenagkan sambil membelai lembut wajah Sakura. Sakura memerah lagi. Lalu, Kakashi mengecup kening Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sensasi menyenangkan dari Kakashi. Lalu, Kakashi pamit pulang. Sakura menunggui Kakashi sampai tubuhnya menghilang dari pandangan. Setelah itu, dia pun masuk ke rumahnya.

Entah sial atau apa, keluarganya tengah berkumpul seperti menunggunya.

"Malam… Aku pulang…" ujar Sakura membungkuk. Kiseki mengangguk.

"Pulang dengan siapa? Ngapain pulang malam?" tanya Kiseki tegas. Sakura menelan ludah.

"Dengan Kakashi-sensei.." jawab Sakura. Dia menundukan kepalanya.

"Mau apa kamu pergi bersamanya?" tanya Kiseki. Sakura menunduk. Dia sulit menjawabnya. "JAWAB SAKURA!" seru Kiseki. Sakura terperanjat kaget.

"Maaf Ayah… Tadi… Tadi aku dan Kakashi pergi makan…" jawab Sakura.

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Kiseki sarkastik.

"Kami… ka-kami… Kami telah menjadi sepasang kekasih…" jawab Saura gugup. Terdengar Ayahnya mendengus.

"Hah… Jadi, kau tak mau dijodohkan?" tanya Kiseki. Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau begitu berarti anakmu dan anak Naruto yang harus menikah… Begitu seterusnya… Bila menolak" ujar Kiseki. Sakura mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamarnya setelah membungkukan badannya.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Ayah… Ayah marah dengan hubunganku dan Kakashi?" tanya Sakura pada Ayahnya yang sibuk memasukan makanan ke mulutnya. Kiseki mendongak menatap Sakura dan menghentikan makannya.

"Bila kau menyukainya… Bila kalian saling mencintai… Aku tak akan memaksa…" jawab Kiseki. Sakura tersenyum dan segera memeluk Ayahnya dari belakang. Memeluk lehernya.

"Makasih banyak Ayah!" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum senang bahagia.

**_diamondlight96_**

Sekarang adalah pensi dan juga porak… Pekan Olahraga Antar Kelas. Awalnya ada Porak dulu. Dan dalam porak itu, kelas X.5 telah memenangkan banyak kejuaraan.

Inilah sederet prestasinya sampai saat ini pada porak yang digelar tahun ini.

Taekwondo : Menang medali emas oleh Haruno Sakura.

Karate : Menang juara umum oleh Aburame Shino.

Sains : Menang juara kelompok oleh Hyuga Hinata dkk.

Sepak bola : menang telak dipimpin Kiba, dkk.

Basket : Menang telak dipimpin Sasuke, dkk.

Panahan : Menang telak oleh Tenten.

Bulu tangkis : Menang telak oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Catur : Menang telak oleh Nara Shikamaru.

Tenis meja dan Tenis lapangan : Menang telak oleh Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat ini, baru itu. Dan tak lama lagi, kelas mereka akan mengikuti Volley ball. Untuk yang siswi, dipimpin oleh Sakura yang dibantu Hinata, dkk.

Untuk yang siswa, dipimpin oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Yang siswa menang telak. Yang siswi, baru saja akan dimulai.

"Kau siap Hinata?" tanya Sakura. hinata mengangguk.

"Kalian semua siap?" seru Sakura. Semuanya mengangguk. Dan saat ini, Sakura yang servis bola pertama. Pemainan pun dimulai. Lawannya dari kelas X.6, Karin, dkk. Kelas X.5 terus menang melaju sampai babak final. Saat ini, mereka menghadapi kelompok dari kelas XII.

Permainan semakin seru. Kakashi terus menyemangati Sakura. Sasuke dengan serius memperhatikan Hinata. Shikamaru dengan malas menyemangati semuanya. Dan yang terheboh adalah Kiba dan Naruto yang sepertinya sudah soulmate teriak gaje. Pokoknya berteriak gak karuan menyemangati teman mereka.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah pertandingan, kepala Hinata terkena bola. hidungnya berdarah. Kepalanya pening. dan dia pingsan. Pertandingan dihentikan sementara. Semuanya menuju Hinata. Terutama Sasuke yang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu dan sempat menghalau Hinata jatuh.

"hinata! Bangun Hinata!" seru Sasuke seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata. Namun, Hinata tetap terkulai tak berdaya. Akhirnya, Sasuke segera membawanya ke klinik sekolah. Secepat mungkin.

Sesampainya di klinik itu, Sasuke segera membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur. Tsunade segera memeriksa Hinata.

Hinata terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Sasuke menungguinya. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata bangun dan melihat Sasuke di sampingnya yang sedang menatapnya cemas. Dengan berusaha, Hinata membuka matanya. Buram, tapi, lama kelamaan semakin jelas. Wajah kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ngg…" erang Hinata. Sasuke terkejut dan langsung melihat Hinata. Dengan segera dia membelai lembut wajah Hinata.

"Hinata… kau sudah bangun!" seru Sasuke yang langsung menciumi wajah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lemah.

"Sasuke…" sahut Hinata lemah. _'Haruskah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke bahwa aku mengidap penyakit leukemia?'_batinnya.

**_diamondlight96_**

"Baiklah, sampai sejauh ini, kita yang memimpin dalam setiap kejuaraan. Aku harap yang selanjutnya, maid café dan host club, bisa sukses…" ucap Sasuke dalam rapat kelasnya. "baiklah… ganti kostum kalian dan pergi ke tempat masing-masing… host club berada di kelas dan maid café di samping aula di lantai dasar… di taman tepatnya. Jangan lupa, Kakashi kau ikut host club…" lanjut Sasuke. Semuanya langsung bubar dan menuju tempat masing-masing.

"Menyebalkan! Kenapa si Sasuke itu seenaknya saja sih? Kenapa Kakashi harus ikutan host club?" gerutu Sakura. Teman-temannya hanya bisa meminta Sakura bersabar.

"Sabar Sakura…" ucap Ino. Yang ada, Sakura malah manyun.

"Hahaha… iya kau cemburu kan melihat Kakashi didekati banyak orang seperti itu? Haha… lihatlah betapa tampannya Kakashimu saat ini…" ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sakura segera mendongakan wajahnya dan melihat Kakashi di atas sana. Dikerubuti banyak siswi. Tubuh Sakura memanas, air matanya ingin keluar sehingga terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Naruto cemas. Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berlari darinya. Naruto berdecih dan merogoh sakunya mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Dia mengambil HPnya dan mengetikan sesuatu.

To : Kakashi Sialan

From : NNaruto

Heh.. aku akan mencium Sakura di depan semua orang lihat saja ke bawah… aku akan menciumnya dengan GANAS…

Naruto mengetikan pesan itu dengan seringai terpampang di wajahnya. Lalu, dia mulai mengejar Sakura yang kini ada di tengah taman.

**_diamondlight96_**

'_Eng? Pesan?'_batin Kakashi. Dia segera membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Naruto. Matanya membelalak sepenuhnya setelah membacanya. "Sialan!" seru Kakashi. Semua yang ada di sekitar Kakashi jadi ngeri sendiri melihat senseinya berkata kotor begitu. Lalu, Kakashi segera berlari ke arah taman, saat dilihatnya disana, Naruto dan Sakura… wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat sekali.

"Sakura… jangan menangis…" ucap Naruto menenangkan Sakura.

"Kamu tidak tahu sakitnya, Naruto!" balas Sakura. Naruto menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura, sehingga wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Tenanglah sebentar lagi Kakashi akan kemari…" sahut Naruto. Sakura memandang mata Naruto seakana bertanya benarkah? Naruto mengangguk.

Tidak lama kemudian…

"Naruto! Menyingkir dari sana!" seru Kakashi yang segera menarik baju Naruto dan membantingnya. Membuat Naruto jatuh terduduk. Sedangkan Kakashi? Dia segera meraih kepala Sakura dan mencium mulutnya dalam-dalam. Sakura yang terkejut hanya bisa membelalakan matanya atas perlakuan tiba-tiba Kakashi.

"Enggh… Ka-Kashi…Kas-Shi… hhh ngggah" ucap Sakura di sela ciumannya.

"Diamlah Saku-nnggh mmm kau … milkku, ngghhaa ngah ,mmmhhh" mereka mengerang tak jelas. Lidah mereka beradu dengan sengit. Lutut Sakura lemas dan dia akan terjatuh kalau saja Kakashi tidak menahannya.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mereka melongo. Disana banyak pendatang dan tempat itu sangat padat. Penontonnya termasuk Jiraiya yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kelakuan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada Naruto!" seru Kakashi setelah ciuman panas mereka. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Terdengar gelak tawa Naruto dalam keheningan itu. "Gaaaaah! Dasar Naruto sial!" seru Kakashi yang baru tahu dia telah dikerjai oleh anak didiknya itu.

**Thanks ya Lightly udah baca :)**

**Silahkan Review untuk perbaikan selanjutnya  
**


End file.
